character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe (character)
|-|Teen Steven= |-|Pink Steven= |-|Kid Steven= Summary Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show "Steven Universe". He is the son of former rock musician Greg Universe and late leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the protagonist team, the Crystal Gems. A Half-Human, Half-Gem as a result of his heritage, Steven is an extraordinary unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C. Unknown with Gem powers | 6-C | At least High 6-C | At least 6-A | 4-C Name: Steven Quartz Universe Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: 12-13 | 13-14 | 14 | 16 Classification: Half-Human Half-Gem, Crystal Gem, Diamond Powers and Abilities: |-|Season 1='Superhuman Physical Characteristics', Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation, Age Manipulation, Sealing (Can contain objects in bubbles of energy), Healing, Plant Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fuse with other gems and humans), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection (With Shield), Social Influencing, Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry, Underwater Breathing (Type 4. Via Bubbles) |-|Season 2-3='All previous abilities to a greater extent', Dream Manipulation (Can communicate through and manipulate the dreams of people and gems), Possession (Can transfer his consciousness into other beings and people when he sleeps), Mind Control (Can link his mind with that of others), Flight |-|Season 4-5='All previous abilities to a greater extent', Resurrection (Possesses the ability to resurrect things that have recently died with his tears), Aura (Allows him to enter the astral plane, where he can possess minds and project his thoughts, Sealing and BFR (Via Bubbles), Sound Manipulation (Can play different songs to provoke different effects), Healing of Status Effects (Via Cure Song), Statistics Amplification (Strength, Durability, Luck), Healing (Via Get Beefy Song and Encouragement), Summoning (Can summon shields around distant allies) |-|Movie=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Life Manipulation (Possesses the ability to make plants regrow) |-|Pink Steven=All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality, Size Manipulation (Type 5), Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Adaptation (Automatic-adjustment to different forces of gravity), and Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone)) Attack Potency: At least Building Class. Unknown with Gem powers (The vibrations of his shield destroyed all of Lapis's water clones who had been easily overpowering the Crystal Gems. Accidentally created an army of Watermelons Stevens that were able to overpower the Crystal Gems) | Island Class (Can fight on par with Amethyst while holding back.) | At least Large Island Class (Should be stronger than before) | At least Continent Class (Capable of fighting against Spinel, who can keep up with the Crystal Gems) | Star Class (Is the pure gem of Pink Diamond, thus at least comparable to Yellow and Blue Diamond. A single shout of his is powerful enough to knock White Diamond down) Speed: Supersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Fought and defeated several high-difficulty Holo-Pearls. Was able to fight and dodge multiple hits from Amethyst and Bismuth, having been able to pick up Rose's sword, draw it, and impale Bismuth before she could strike him.) | Relavistic+ with Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to attacks from Jasper) | Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed | At least MFTL+ reactions and combat speed (Faster than Yellow and Blue Diamond) Lifting Strength: 5 Ton | Tens of tons | Hundreds of tons | At least 1,000,000,000 kg | Star Class Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Island Class | At least Large Island Class | At least Continent Class | Star Class Durability: Town Class. Multiple Continent Class with Shield and Bubble | Island Class. Multi Continent Class with Shield and Bubble | At least Large Island Class. At least Planet Class, likely higher with Shield and Bubble (His shield blocked hits from an enraged Yellow and Blue Diamond) | At least Continent Class (Took multiple hits from Spinel, and even wihstood her strongest attack). At least Planet Class, likely higher with Shield and Bubble | Star Class (Casually blocked White Diamond's mind-controlling beams) Stamina: Unknown | High | Very High | Extremely High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with Shield. Up to hundreds of kilometers with Bubble (Able to contain the The Cluster in a bubble) Standard Equipment: Shield, Pink's Warship. Optional Equipment: *'Rose's Sword' *'The Glass of Time' *'Laser Light Cannon' *'Watermelon Stevens' *'Light Prism/White Light' *'Replicator Wand' *'Peridot's Escape Pod' *'Gem Shards' *'Cheeseburger Backpack' *'Hot Dog Duffel Bag' Intelligence: Above Average. Though never directly stated, Steven is shown to be intelligent in his own right. He is a natural problem solver, as most of his early adventures relied on him using intelligence and creativity to get himself out of trouble without the use of his powers. He is also able to converse with the highly intelligent Connie on an equal footing since they first met. Despite him being naive and socially oblivious, in the graphic novel "Too Cool for School", Pearl mentioned how Steven's education in the care of the gems was much greater than Earth schools, and Steven was getting perfect marks on his tests. Weaknesses: In the early seasons Steven had little control over his powers, which resulted in them working with unexpected results (Such as almost aging himself to death and turning himself into an out of control cat monster on accident) or not working at all. If Steven's gem is removed, he will slowly die unless he comes into contact with it again. If Steven goes into other people's dreams too much he gets sleep deprived. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shield Proficiency': Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Steven is able to summon his shield at will with no effort at any moment he requires it and increase its size at will. Steven can summon his shield as many times as he wants without tiring, even summoning more than one, and he is able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble as an added method of defense. The shield is remarkably durable, able to withstand the power of diamonds, and has extremely powerful reflective properties. **'Projectile Shield': Steven can throw his shield as a projectile with great speed and power, weaponizing it as a ranged attack with enough accuracy to temporarily stun opponents. He can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand, and his shield has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as solid rock before returning to him. **'Shield Vibration': On certain occasions when Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs, such as Lapis's water clones and Holo-Pearls. **'Shield Dash': Steven dashes towards his opponent and knocks them back with his shield, can run through multiple enemies and stun enemies. *'Healing': Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones, common human injuries and conditions such as poor eyesight and broken bones, and broken inanimate objects such as a torn stuffed animal. **'Resurrection': Like his mother, Steven possesses the ability to resurrect the dead with his tears. The recipient turns pink and gains special abilities, such as the ability to grant access to Lion's Dimension through their hair. *'Phytokinesis': Using his healing saliva, Steven is able to grow sentient flora by licking plant seeds. These plants are autonomous, acting of their own free will unless Steven has transferred his mind into one of them. *'Bubble Shield': Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble forcefield that encases him and others that he is protecting. Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, can expand his bubble to push away enemies and break free from being trapped inside a solid object, and can can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back. Besides the bubble offensively popping, Steven's bubble has shown the ability to grow larger and smaller. The bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, allowing Steven to survive in the bubble for hours underwater despite it being air-tight, and Steven is even able to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. **'Spike Bubble': Steven can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. **'Long-Range Bubble': Steven can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. **'Bubble Helmet': Steven can create a small bubble around his head to breath in an oxygenless atmosphere or protect his head from damage. *'Empathic Telepathy': Steven is able to sense things based on their emotional state. Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. **'Mind Transfer': Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. **'Mind Link': Steven is able to link his mind with another being allowing him to feel the target's emotions and see the world through their eyes. When Steven sleeps, his dream will be whatever the target is looking at. Steven does not have to willingly link minds with a person in order for this power to work. *'Fluctuating Age': Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind, his physical age depending solely on how old he thinks he is. *'Shapeshifting': Steven possesses some level of the natural shapeshifting abilities typical of Gems, being able to transform parts of his body into cats and stretch various parts of his body at will. However, despite having more control over this power than initially, he can only do this for a certain amount of time and his half-human nature puts more of a strain on his body than it would a Gem. *'Levitation': Steven, like Rose Quartz, can levitate his body and even manipulate its gravity based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he descents much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slowly, no matter how large. This also allows him to jump higher than normal, having been able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. *'Wrestling': Steven has shown himself to be quite an exemplary wrestler, as he and Amethyst held the Beach City Underground Tag Titles for over 2 years, he even beat 4 of the other adult wrestlers by himself. *'Temporary Hologram/Pink Steven': In "Change Your Mind", it is revealed that if Steven's gemstone is removed, it will create a pink hologram that resembles Steven rather than regenerating into Rose Quartz. It'll then walk towards Steven and refuse with him. Sadly, Steven will be weak as long as the hologram exists. This hologram is much more powerful than Steven himself, able to knock White Diamond down and all the gems she controlled back with a shout, and easily deflecting White Diamond's power with his shield. Key: Season 1 | Season 2-3 | Season 4-5 | Movie | Pink Steven Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4